Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receiving and handling secure transfers between devices at different locations or domains within electronic transfer networks.
Description of the Related Art
Within electronic data transfer networks, one or more central transfer servers along with various intermediary computing infrastructure and communication networks may be used to initiate and perform secure transfers between sender devices and receiver devices. In some cases, sender devices and receiver devices for a requested transfer may operate at separate locations or domains with a larger transfer system, and thus may have different networks and different subsets of available resources may be available to the different devices within the requested transaction. Central transfer servers and other computing systems may determine and assign resources for performing requested transfers. Moreover, such transfer between different locations or domains may be subject to different rules with respect to risk and compliance depending on sender and recipient locations.